


Useless | KARLNAPITY

by LoudFanatic



Series: MCYT ( OneShots ) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Comfort, Cute Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karlnapity, Light Angst, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, but it’s not that bad cause I get triggered by it skdjsj, i’m crying I don’t want to see them hurt :(, karlnap, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudFanatic/pseuds/LoudFanatic
Summary: Sometimes when the Sapnap would approach him for a hug, he would flinch but then melt in the other’s arms.“What’s the matter?” Sapnap would ask every time as the other’s face was buried in his neck.But Quackity would always whisper a “it’s nothing”.Or Karl would go for a high five and he would look down, holding his beanie tightly before noticing and return the high five.Karl would look at him “Are you ok?”And as always, “yeah, it’s nothing”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: MCYT ( OneShots ) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173089
Comments: 16
Kudos: 434





	Useless | KARLNAPITY

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DON’T SEND ANY HATE TO THE PEOPLE INVOLVED! 
> 
> I am only writing about their in-game characters, but I remind you that behind them there are real people with their own lives that have nothing to do with these work of fiction!  
> This is purely out of fun, the moment anyone mentioned in this fic makes it clear that they are uncomfortable with this type of content I will make sure to delete it ASAP!!!

Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity have been together for years now.  
As they proposed to each other, in quite a funny timing... 

and by funny timing, it’s meant that they have been planning to propose to each other at the same time, at the same place, in the same way. 

...they decided to go live together. 

And this far, nothing has gone wrong. 

Karl would be the one cooking, sometimes switching with Quackity when the younger had the strange urge to make them taste some Mexican dish or simply when the other had to work. 

Sapnap would usually be out working, after getting to live in a stable home, he promised himself to find a job just as stable.  
So he asked Sam to let him help in the prison and so he did, he helped Sam guarding the prison. 

While Quackity... Quackity would just chill with them.  
He would be the one welcoming them home when they would come back from work exhausted and make them lay down to relax while cuddling together. 

But sometimes, things just wouldn’t go as usual. 

Sometimes Quackity would not come out of his room to greet the others home, which would usually concern the two fiancés, but when they would walk to his room and found him in deep sleep they would shrug it off and join him in bed to cuddle. 

Sometimes when the Sapnap would approach him for a hug, he would flinch but then melt in the other’s arms. 

“What’s the matter?” Sapnap would ask every time as the other’s face was buried in his neck.  
But Quackity would always whisper a “it’s nothing”.

Or Karl would go for a high five and he would look down, holding his beanie tightly before noticing and return the high five. 

Karl would look at him “Are you ok?”  
And as always, “yeah, it’s nothing” 

When they would celebrate anything, Quackity would make sure they wouldn’t be drinking any strong drinks in big portions. 

Karl and Sapnap knew about Quackity’s past relationship with Schlatt, and being the alcoholic he was, they did find it normal that the latter didn't want them to drink as much. 

They tried not to talk about it, since it must be difficult for the other to talk about something that deeply damaged him. 

That day, was one of those days. 

They kissed him goodbye before leaving and all Quackity did was smiling and waving when they approached the door. 

Karl looked down as Sapnap’s fingers started to fidget in anxiousness. 

“Maybe,” Karl breathed out, turning to face Sapnap as the younger did the same “I should stay home with him” 

Sapnap shook his head, “No, they need you at work, Karl.” He spoke in a low tone 

“And? You mean to tell me you would want to stay?” Karl asked, “The prison is much more important than a stupid book shop, sappy..”

A sigh came out of Sapnap’s mouth as he ruffled his hair in frustration “what to do then? Shall we just stay here for now?” 

“You can’t just decide not to show up,” the older fired back, “you know how Sam can be!” 

“I know that’s why—“ 

Sapnap froze on the spot the moment his hears picked up a faint sound of something heavy dropping to the ground. 

The other didn't seem to have heard it, since his eyes widened when he saw Sapnap trying to open the door frantically, almost falling as he tries to run up the stairs towards their room. 

“Sapnap!” Karl screamed as he followed the younger upstairs. 

He stopped as he saw Sapnap standing in front of the doorway.  
The sound of sniffs and broken cries finally registering in his head. 

Karl followed his fiancé in the room, dropping down next to the crying figure. 

Quackity was bailing his eyes out, his head deep into his legs and arms as his hands were tightly gripping on his beanie. 

“I’m sorry” the sound the latter made came out broken and chocked out, it was heartbreaking to see, let alone experience. 

Sapnap took Quackity into his arms and hugged him softly, Karl joining them right after, pulling his beanie off and slowly stroking his black hair. 

“Why are you apologizing, Quack?” Sapnap whispered to his hear as he could feel his shirt getting wetter by the other’s tear, “you have nothing to apologize for” 

Quackity shook his head, “you were fighting outside, I heard you” he spoke, his voice hoarse from all the crying “it was because of me wasn't it? I’m concerning you, it's my fault you were fighting” 

The older’s head snapped up, frowning at the words of his beloved, “Quack don’t you ever dare say something like that again!”

“That’s right” Sapnap continued as he left soft kisses on top of the crying boy’s temple, “We were not fighting. Yes, we were afraid something would happen to you, but it's not your fault Quack” 

Karl left quick kisses on the boy’s cheek, tasting the salty tears and showing a comforting smile “just talk to us, Quack” he whispered, “we will listen, I promise.” 

A minute had passed and by that time the two were growing ever so anxious to get a response.  
When the latter’s sobs seemed to cease, they walked towards the bed and laid on it. 

Quackity laid in the middle, his arms around Sapnap’s torso and Karl’s ones stroking his hair while Sapnap was holding them close. 

“I always feel so useless...” Quackity spoke, receiving a startling noise from both his fiancés. 

“Every time I would say goodbye, I would close myself here to cry at how pathetic and useless” he continued, Sapnap felt the grip on his shirt tighten and almost cried at the sight of Quackity’s eyes becoming teary again. 

Karl laid his head against the shorter one, whispering “You are not, Quack” Quackity trembled, his chuckles becoming white at the pressure he was implying to them. 

“He told me I would never do anything good in my life..” the shorter one stuttered, “He would.. put his hands on me, sometimes to slap me, hurt me in any way and..” 

Sapnap and Karl looked at each other and tried not to bust out crying.  
Quackity didn’t need to say anything else for them to understand who he was talking about and what that person did to him. 

They didn’t know, but now that they do, they shifted closer to him. 

“You don’t have to explain anymore, ok?” Karl let out, followed by a kiss on his hair. 

“You are with us now, Quack” Sapnap continued, “you are not useless, at all” 

“Who teached me to not put the house on fire when cooking?” Karl said.

Sapnap nodded, “and who helped me to get the confidence boost to go look for a job?” 

Quackity felt his tears come back as he listened to how both the loves of his life complimented him for even the most little things he did for them. 

The sun-kissed skin boy finally felt the grip on his shirt ease and looked down just to see his beloved sleeping peacefully. 

“Poor one...” Karl spoke, “it must have been exhausting not letting this kind of emotions go.” 

Sapnap nodded and kissed the sleeping boy, taking in the soft lips that tasted just as salty as his teary cheeks.  
He looked up to Karl just to give him a kiss as well, smiling in between. 

“I’m so glad I have the both of you..” he spoke.

Karl chuckled, “don’t get me emotional please, I don’t think I can take it.”

They giggles as they both fell asleep, hugging each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> Please don’t leave hate comments for Schlatt, I am only talking about his in game character, not him as a person. 
> 
> We Stan Jschlatt in this Account!


End file.
